Ángeles Caídos
by LilyMalfoy-Hansy
Summary: El trío dorado ya no se tiene que preocupar mas por el Señor Tenebroso... Ahora lo único que les preocupa, es salir vivos de esta misión.
1. Prologo

El trío dorado mas otros alumnos de Hogwarts (Blaise, Draco y Pansy) habían conseguido una Beca como Aurors. Su primera misión, encontrar La Leyenda de los Ángeles.

La Leyenda dice que Ángeles y magos se unirían en X lugar, invocar a la reina de los Ángeles y así con su cetro extender la paz, ya que muerto Voldemort, eso era lo único que faltaba, realizar la leyenda para que por fin vivan todos en paz.

Los magos elegidos fueron: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini.

El trío todavía no sabían como habían aceptado a esos Sly, pero tan siquiera, iba a ir los tres juntos, parecía que el destino no quería que ellos nunca se separasen.

Harry: después de derrocar a Voldemort se fue a vivir con Ron un tiempo a la Madriguera, su relación con Ginny, cero, its over, no funciono, sentía como si salía con la hermana que no tuvo, mas que ahora se daba cuenta que seguía enamorado de Cho, la había visto y recordó todo, siempre soñaba con su primer beso con ella en su Quinto curso. En su estadía en la Madriguera le llego una carta de la academia de Aurors, diciendo:

_"Estimado señor Potter:_

_Por este medio le informamos que ha adquirido una Beca, en nuestra Academia de Aurors, por su valiente enfrentamiento con EL-QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO, por demostrar su valentía, integridad, lealtad y potencial, al salvar el mundo mágico. _

_Sin más preámbulos me despido._

_Lewis Holpkigh_

_Director de la Academia."_

El acepto gustoso, su sueño hecho realidad llegar a ser Auror, sin siquiera pensar que además de todo lo que a hecho, tendría que enfrentar otra misión.

Ron: El se llevo a su mejor amigo/hermano a casa, su relación con Hermione, fracaso, a cada rato peleaban y para no llegar a mas mejor terminaron y quedaron mejor como amigos, a el le llego la misma carta que a Harry, primero se sorprendió mucho, luego, se alegro mucho, su familia estaba orgullosa, el primer y único de sus hermanos que iba a ser Auror.

Hermione: Después de que terminaran Ron y ella, se fue hasta Australia a traer a sus padres, que, Gracias a Merlín, no les paso nada, luego se fue a su casa y ahí paso sus vacaciones, luego volvería a ver a sus amigos en el ministerio (Donde ahí partieron los seis a la misión).

El trío Sly, no entendían como habían obtenido la Beca pero no tuvieron mas remedio que aceptar, ya que no tenían muchas influencias, realmente estos era un milagro.

AUNQUE ELLOS NO TENIAN NI IDEA DE LO QUE LES ESPERA.


	2. El comienzo de la misión

-No puedo creer que le hallan dado a ellos una Beca- dijo una castaña con una melena muy enmarañada.

-Tranquilizate Hermione, no puede ser tan malo- dijo un pecoso pelirrojo, quería sonar seguro de sus palabras y al mismo tiempo creerselas, pero con esas serpientes no sabían que esperar.

-JA! A quien quieres convencer a mi o a ti mismo- le espeto la chica con tono sarcástico- tu que opinas Harry?- Agrego y así de esa forma dejar al aire y con la palabra en la boca al pelirrojo, cosa que molesto al chico.

- Si es sensacional que estemos aquí!- dijo el aludido, un chico con unos radiantes ojos esmeraldas, cubiertos por unos lentes de forma circular y fino marco, pelo azabache y muy alborotado, ese chico era Harry Potter, el niño que vivió y venció al señor tenebroso.

- En primer lugar Harry, no nos estas poniendo atención, lo que es raro puesto que con chillona voz de Hermione hasta un sordo podría oír- Dijo Ron, mientras la aludida solo lo miraba como pensando _"Que dijo?"_ así, de esa manera, vengarse con ese comentario por haberle dejado con la palabra en la boca- Y en segundo lugar Harry, Esto no es "sensacional", es preferible estar en el bosque prohibido, ahí tan-siquiera podíamos usar magia.

-Hay! Ron cuando dejaras de ser tan gallina- dijo Hermione torpemente, una cosa era ir a una misión, pero, nadie les advirtió ni les dijo que seria al estilo muggle.

- Por favor Hermione si estas temblando de miedo, por poco y comienzas a convulsionar.

-No seas tan exagerado Ron, yo admito que tengo un poco de miedo, pero quien no, es decir no conocemos aquí, no sabemos que clases de bestias nos podemos encontrar, y lo peor no tenemos magia con que defendernos, Harry aunque me cueste decirlo, suene imposible y raro viniendo de mi, Rontienerazon- lo dijo tan rápido que ni se le entendió, esto no es sensacional Harry.

Harry detuvo su marcha y sus amigos también, los Slytherins, que iban detrás de ellos, aceleraron el paso para poder alcanzarlos, pues ellos iban disfrutando el enriquecedor espectáculo que estaban montando la sangre sucia y el traidor de la sangre.

Harry dio una vuelta en su propio eje, observando detenidamente el lugar donde estaban, era un camino oscuro, el camino era en desnivel por algunas piedras que se espacian por el, los arboles eran tan altos que no se podrá apreciar las copas de los arboles, pero aun así el camino era claro y podías ver por donde seguía el camino, no sabían que tipo de arboles eran los que los rodeaban, porque, al parecer los troncos eran negros y las hojas eran de de color musgo y las venas de un color dorado.

Como si las palabras de Ron fueran una pequeña clave que retumbaba en sus timpanos, Harry comenzo a rebobinar su cerebro, hasta que llegaron al ministerio esa misma mañana.

_" Había pasado dos maravillosas semanas en la Madriguera, con los Weasley (Quienes estaban mas animados desde el funeral de Fred y el resto de los caídos) su verdadera familia, les tomo mucho aprecio desde hace seis anos, cuando le ayudaron a cruzar el anden 9 y 10, para encontrarse con el 9 ¾._

_ Llegaron a una cabina telefónica que tenia un gran letrero que decía "Fuera de servicio", el señor Weasley, que los había acompañado a Ron y a el, metió tres galeones en el traga-monedas, en el lugar donde se encontraba el teléfono se dio vuelta( tipo laboratorio de dexter) para,dar lugar, a una ventanilla con el letrero de recepción, de donde salio la voz de un mujer preguntando a donde se dirigían._

_ Departamento de Aurors- Contesto el señor Weasley. Desde la caída de Voldemort no se necesitaba tanta seguridad. _

_Poco a poco la cabina se fue dando la vuelta, y sin previo aviso ya estaban en el ministerio, caminaron por el pasillo, que estaba atestado de gente, en la cara se le notaba la preocupación, pero muy distinta a la hace casi un mes, eran por cosas irrelevantes, unos compañeros del señor Weasley los saludaban, otros los retenían, agradeciendo a los chicos. _

_Cuando por fin llegaron al ascensor, el mozo oprimió el botón del piso de Aurors( les dejo escoger a la imanación del lector escoger el piso)los chicos iban en silencio, pues iban muy nerviosos, solo miraban como entraban y salían personas, algunas saludaban al señor Weasley._

_ El tiempo se les hizo eterno, hasta que por fin se escucho la voz que anunciaban a el " Departamento de AURORS", los chicos, el señor Weasley y las pocas personas que quedaban se bajaron ahí, cuando entraron, vieron que la habitación era bien grande, era como la mitad del Gran Salón, el techo no era alto ni bajo, en una de las paredes había una gran pizarra donde estaban las fotos de todos los buscados, en las otras tres paredes había posters mágicos y muggles, de equipos de quidditch, fútbol, cricket, bandas, como las brujas de Macbeth y otras, mas las muggles, entre otras cosas, habían varios escritorios para cada uno de los Aurors, en una de las paredes había una escalera que se dirigía hacia una oficina que tenia una gran ventana rectangular( como las de los hospitales) donde vieron una melena enmarañada y castaña, ambos sonrieron, conocían a la dueña de esa cabellera._

_ Ambos estaban tan ensimismados en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta de que el señor Weasley ya estaba al pie de la escalera y "despertaron" cuando el señor Weasley los llamo._

_ -Hey! Chicos, vamos tarde, a prisa, vamos- dijo el señor Weasley, mientras les hacia señas con las manos para que se dieran prisa. _

_-Hey! Chicos, vamos tarde, a prisa, vamos- Dijo Ron imitando a su padre mientras Harry y el aceleraban el paso- Gracias al señor empatia que le andaba dando los buenos días a todo el ministerio. Cuando los tres estaban enfrente de la puerta, esta se abrió, y detrás de ella apareció un hombre bastante alto y recio, para ser un señor de edad, tenia abundante cabellera de un color cobrizo donde resaltaban algunas cuantas canas que combinaban bien, andaba vestido con una túnica verde musgo que resaltaba muy bien con su piel bronceada, sus ojos eran grises con una linea violeta a la orilla de la pupila, sin duda, quien lo hubiera conocido de joven diría que fue y sigue siendo un hombre apuesto._

_ -Los estábamos esperando eran los únicos que faltaban- dijo con una voz fuerte y penetrante, pero muy clara, los chicos se quedaron un poco aturdidos por aquel hombre, pero volvieron a la normalidad cuando dijo- ahora que están los seis juntos podemos empezar._

_ -Perdón, dijo, los seis?. _

_-Así es Harry, pero antes sera mejor que pasen- Ron y Harry entraron y detrás de ellos el señor Weasley- Arthur!, como has estado?, que haces aquí?._

_ -Vengo a acompañar a Harry y a mi hijo, pero llego tarde al trabajo, así que, nos vemos en casa chicos, a ti también te esperamos Hermione, Adiós Luwis._

_ -Adiós Arthur, espero que nos volvamos a ver- despidiendose, el señor Holpkigh cerro la puerta y se dirigió a los chicos- Ya que están los seis… _

_El señor Holpkigh volteaba a ver a todos lado buscando a alguien con la mirada, hasta que por fin encontró lo que buscaba._

_ -Señor Malfoy, Señor Zabini y Señorita Parkinson, podrían hacernos el favor de venir hacia haca. De la esquina mas oscura de la habitación salieron los tres Slytherins con la típica sonrisa de superioridad, Harry y Ron estaban absortos, con una cara de sorprendidos muy graciosas, Hermione, sabiendo ya de su presencia, no les ponía la mínima atención, estaba impaciente esperando que el señor Holpkigh dijera lo que tenia que decir. _

_El señor Holpking fue hacia su escritorio y se sentó detrás de el mientras que hacia aparecer seis sillas y les invitaba a sentarse, los chicos obedecieron mientras miraban expectante a que el señor Holpkigh empezara a hablar. _

_-Primero que nada, mi nombre es Luwis Holpkigh, director de la academia de aurors, varios de ustedes han demostrado su valentía y han peleado para salvar al mundo mágico (específicamente Harry, Ron y Hermione) el resto se estaría preguntando que hacen aquí, los demás a pesar de no haber participado en la batalla, son muy buenos con la varita y en mi academia pueden explotar su potencial al máximo._

_ Como buenos Slytherins, nada tonto, y muy astutos sonrieron en modo de aceptacion._

_ Harry, Ron y Hermione se la pensaron muy bien, pero al final aceptaron, el señor Holpkigh les contó sobre la leyenda de los ángeles, luego les dijo que tenían que buscar a los Ángeles elegidos y cumplir la profecía, les enseño un pergamino donde salia lo siguiente:_

**_ "Biex iġibu l-paċi hemmhekk, għal hemm ikollok Angeles, jqarrbuna għal dak il-post, u għalhekk il-leġġenda li jwettaq." _**

_Les dijo que tenían que aprendérselas, que los dejaba solos para que se la aprendieran y que en dos horas regresaba. _

_En la oficina había un juego de un sofá de tres piezas y dos individuales, irracionalmente Draco y Hermione se fueron a sentar al sofá, cada uno a cada extremo, poco a poco inconscientemente se acercaron el uno al otro, cuando sin querer Draco le cogio la mano a Hermione. _

_-Aggghh! Sangre sucia, ten mas cuidado- dijo el chico, mientras levantaba para alejarse de ella- no podrias ser menos obvia y lanzada._

_ -Que has dicho!- le espeto la castana indignada- lanzada yo, tal vez, pero nunca contigo reptil venenoso._

_ Ron y Harry, que se habian quedado sentados en las sillas, estaban tan concentrado, intentando aprenderse esas escrituras, que no se dieron cuenta de el acercasmiento de su amiga con la serpiente._

_ Tampoco Pansy y Blaise se habian dado cuenta, estaban en una esquina con las cabezas juntas, platicando sobre lo que creían que seria su próximo destino. _

_Como dijo el senor Holpkigh a las dos horas regreso, les pregunto si se lo aprendieron y todos asintieron, luego los coloco a los seis formando una estrella de tres puntas, poco a poco los seis resitaron la frase y una luz los bano, poco a poco perdieron el conocimiento y cuando despertaron habian aparecido en ese bosque"_

-Que hacen seis mortales como ustedes en un bosque como este?- dijo burlescamente una voz.

Harry se dio vuelta para encontrarse con la duena de la voz, se sorprendio mucho al darse cuenta de que se encontraban frente ha…


End file.
